Locked!
by Saradavinci1995
Summary: Kise decides to help Kuroko put away all of the equipment left from Seirin's evening practice when an unexpected incident happens and the two of them end up locked up inside the store room.


** Note: This is the very first time I'm trying to write something for this fandom (with my most favorite pairing of course~).. I've read a lot of amazing Kikuro fan-fictions here, so I've been inspired to do one myself. I hope that you'll like it! x'D**

* * *

" Ki…kun.." Dark, long leashes fluttered as ears mildly came to recognize the echoing familiar voice. "Kise….kun…" _Kurokocchi…? _His eyes barely parted then narrowed as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on, something rather hard to do through his yet cloudy thinking. "Kise-kun, can you hear me?" Catching sight of baby blue, disheveled strands was more than enough to put his mind at ease at least for the moment.

"Eh…? Kurokocc—…" Perfect model-like features contorted into a grimace as pain stroke at a certain place in his head. Damn, something really hurt. He lifted one hand, trying to feel and maybe soothe the spot but a pair of slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him in mid-motion.

"Stay put. You're still bleeding. Let me finish, please." Fear, worry, relief and many others the blond could tell apart from the shorter male's voice, which had only caused his stomach's muscles to clench in uneasiness. _Wait. Bleeding? What? _Honey colored eyes blinked in confusion, trying to adjust to the room's soft light.

Kuroko heaved a sigh and resumed lightly wiping a side of Kise's forehead with something which seemed to be a wet cloth. _Ah, it stung…maybe alcohol?_ _Hmm, but it definitely didn't smell like it._ "Kurokocchi…what are you doing…?" Glancing up into steel blue eyes, only then had the blond realized his position: he was laying back on something that felt like a cushion with his head being sustained by the other's lap. The model's cheeks almost instantly gained a tinge of pink.

"I'm almost done. Just making sure that it won't get infected…" Throwing a quick, disapproving look to the male underneath him, the bluenette continued: "Now do you see why I told you that I was going to be fine on my own? Kise-kun is always so careless and ends up getting himself injured…"

Kaijou's ace couldn't do anything but glance away in embarrassment. _So that's what happened… _All that Kise could remember was that he had offered to help out Kuroko with cleaning the gym and putting away all of the equipment, hardly even managing to gain the other's approval on doing that. Then, he was trying to reach this box from one of the higher shelves when his balance went off and after that… everything turned pitch black.

"A-Ahn…" A flinch coursed through his body and brought him back from his thoughts when the phantom put a little too much pressure over the wounded zone, earning a small yelp from the blond. "Um, sorry, I'm done now." Kuroko gently brushed away a few silky, golden strands before starting to lean down, slowly easing the distance between their faces. Kise's chocolate orbs widened, body instinctively becoming stiff before he felt something pressed to his forehead; and then the other was pulling away once again.

"That will do for now. You should still have the school's nurse look at it though." Kise could feel the sticky surface against his forehead and moved one hand to feel the texture; _probably a band aid_, he thought. A smile suddenly bloomed on his lips as eyes closed, any sign of the previous pain now long forgotten. "What are you smiling for, baka? I'm still angry at you, you know…" The smile grew even wider before the blond gave a nod and flashed a grin. "I know! Thank you, Kurokocchi!"

The blue haired male simply stared at the smile for a few moments then shook his head, a tiny curve of his own now lightening his features. "You're…welcome. Do you think that you can sit up now?" Kise's eyelids rose once again, blinking a few times before fully realizing the meaning behind the other's words. "Of course!~" He nearly sung then jerked into a sitting position. However, the sudden action blurred his vision once again, nearly having fallen aside if a pair of smaller hands wouldn't had caught him and supported some of his weight. "Aaah…sorry, sorry, I'm fin—" His sentence cut off when he felt fingers clenching into the shirt's material from his shoulders. "…Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko remained silent for a little before a tiny sigh pushed past his lips: "Liar. It's okay not to be fine. It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Not…particularly…I was just a little dizzy, that's all. But… is Kurokocchi okay?" Kise slowly turned around, head tilting to the side in worry. _Did he do anything to upset Kuroko…?_ If so, he would have to apologize and— "I'm… not okay." The blonde's array of thoughts froze when those words reached his ears. "Eh…?"

"This… is not the stage…or a photo shooting. You don't need to keep smiling and say that everything is okay if you don't feel like it." The phantom's voice was soft, yet Kise could easily tell faint anger lacing it. After all, he hadn't known his former teammate so long for nothing.

"But… I really am feeling fine, no, even _great_ right now…!" Another smile, warmer than any of the others until then, tugged at his lips, honey colored eyes narrowing in delight. "Every time I'm with Kurokocchi, I feel great! Is there anything wrong about it…?"

Kuroko was…pretty much at a loss of words at first, traces of surprise creeping to the very surface of his expression before he decided to glance away. "I…I don't understand you." A grin almost immediately exposed Kise's flawlessly white teeth as he plunged forward, arms wrapping around the much smaller boy and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you for being concerned about me, Kurokocchi~…though, you needn't worry!" The blue haired male felt a warm hand cupping his cheek and tilting his head upward before a gentle kiss had been planted to his forehead. "Everything's okay, I promise…"

_«_ _And there he was doing it again: trying to soothe Kuroko; to make sure that Kuroko was happy; never himself. Kise didn't need it. That's how it's always been. As long as everyone around him was happy, he was happy as well, right? That's how things worked, didn't they? But then…why was it that with every warm smile, with every assuring grin, the blond somehow felt lonelier and lonelier inside? »_

_He didn't get it. _Kuroko remained still for a little more before pulling away from the other's arms and slowly rising to his his feet with a sigh, a curious Kise closely following him the entire time. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later. Kise-kun, give me your cellphone." The said-blond confusedly blinked and stared at the pale hand being held out in front of him. "Um, sure, one moment…" As fingers felt around his pockets, perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted into a small frown. "…um, I think that I've left it in your locker…we could go fetch it now though, if you'd like to, I'm sure that I can—"

"We can't."

_Pause._

"Hm? And why is th—"

"We're locked."

.

.

.

_Silence._

"Excuse me…?"

* * *

**Reviews would be gladly appreciated! c':**

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you've enjoyed yourself!~ |3**

**More coming out as soon as I get the inspiration to write it. x'D**


End file.
